Griffith
Griffith ADMIRAL LUTHER JEROME DAWSON (deceased) aka, GRIFFITH - Inducted into a PPB Naval academy at the unusually young age of 7 years old after being expelled from school for assaulting a teacher. Isolated because of his youth and aggression, he was an initial target for bullying, which proved futile for all those who thought to try it, as Luther fought back with a degree of pure, uninhibited violence that dissuaded any further attempts. It was clear Luther would be prepared to kill or die to defend himself, rather than allow anyone dominance over him. Fiercely capable and possessing a peerless tactical intelligence, he eventually came to the attention of Admiral Milo Wrekin. Seeking a new breed of officer for the corrupt and near-criminal PPB Navy, Wrekin inducted Luther into an experimental accelerated officer program with a handful of other gifted cadets from other academies. Placed aboard a PPB frigate riddled with corruption, he was forced into a showdown where he was left with no choice but to kill or be killed by the Exo. Before he could be detained and executed he had to launch a rapid mutiny and take over control of the ship. Wise enough to gather evidence during his time he faced no charges once his report was made. Even though he was decorated for his efforts, he had made enemies in those who both hated the upstart who had circumvented traditional routes and favours into the officer corps, and those who considered even a justifiable mutiny to be unforgivable. Horrified at the scale of criminality and corruption within the Navy, Wrekin assembled a new task force, "Team Bleach," to act as an enforcement squad, targeting the worst ships in the Navy with ruthless force. Team Bleach rapidly became feared and respected in equal measure, and to ensure his authority was respected, Luther's progress through the ranks was rapid. His brutally effective methods and his meteoric rise through the ranks drew envy, anger, and resentment from many in the Admiralty, but with the promotion of Milo Wrekin to Over-Admiral, chair of the Admiralty, Luther's place there was guaranteed. The day he was due to accept his promotion and take his seat in the Admiralty, during a celebratory lunch with Erin Carson the restaurant was subject to a bomb attack. Erin Carson suffered serious injuries and Admiral Dawson was reported killed. Marshal Leo Jameson visited the bedsides of both during their slow recoveries. When Luther eventually regained consciousness, Jameson began trying to convince him to let everyone continue believing he had died, to save Erin Carson from the danger of being involved with him. Along with Over-Admiral Wrekin, they eventually succeeded in convincing him that the name Luther Jerome Dawson was deadly, and a lethal risk to anyone associated with it. Wrekin told Dawson he had work for him, in a new department, "White", run by a mysterious figure known only as "Fathom" White would be a new, ultra-secret intelligence network, a protectorate wide spy program to change and shape the future of the protectorate and the PPB alike. Dawson allowed his name to die and be buried, taking on a new identity, that of "Griffith," "the man in green", described as "an iron fist in a diamond-studded titanium knuckle-duster" who would come to be feared among the PPB Navy even more than Luther Jerome Dawson.